


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by Regina_Wren



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Wren/pseuds/Regina_Wren
Summary: Kurt comes home for Christmas. Set after A Very Glee Christmas.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at explaining the Kurt-shaped hole in the last scene of episode 2x10. Set during and immediately after A Very Glee Christmas.

The daylight was already fading by the time Kurt and his dad pulled up at their house. Lights gleamed in the windows, golden in the winter dusk. It looked warm and welcoming.

But as soon as Kurt stepped out of the car, the cold nipped at his face, and his breath misted in the air. The day had been clear and crisp, with the wind slicing down from the sky carrying a hint of ice, and Kurt hurried to retrieve his suitcases out of the back of the car. 

"Here," his father said, coming around the side, "let me give you a hand with those."

"Thanks," Kurt said, handing his father the first of his bags. His fingers were already getting chilled in the frosty air, and he quickly pulled his other two suitcases out of the car, shivering when the wind went right through his school coat. Not for the first time Kurt wondered what had been going through the mind of whoever had designed the uniform since it had evidently been neither fashion nor function.

"Didn't you only have two bags when you left here?"

"I did," Kurt said, "but I bought you all presents."

"You didn't have to do that," his father protested as Kurt slammed the door shut again. "We're happy just to have you home for Christmas."

"I wanted to, really. And you know how much I love shopping."

His father's large, gruff hand on his back conveyed the unspoken words: _I know, even if I don't understand it, and I love you anyway_.

Side by side, they set off towards the house, shoes crunching on the driveway. They didn't even reach the front door before it was opened for them.

Carole stood in the doorway, a wide smile on her face as they approached, and Kurt found it impossible not to smile back.

"Kurt, it's good to have you home," she said, opening her arms to him.

Her affection was almost as tangible as her embrace. Her touch was as caring and gentle as he remembered from his own mother. Maybe all mothers had that in common. They both knew she'd never replace his mom, but that didn't mean she couldn't love him, or be his mother too. 

"In, in," she said, when she stepped back, waving both men past her.

Kurt's father stopped only to give her a quick kiss on his way into the house.

Inside it was warm and the air held the subtle scent of fresh pine; Finn and Carole's doing, Kurt assumed, since he and his father had never had a real tree before.

"So, how was it, the presentation?" Carole asked, shutting the door and locking out the cold twilight beyond.

"Good."

His father's only criteria for music were "good" and "bad," so Kurt took over. "It went perfectly. At least everyone enjoyed it. And no one stepped on anyone's toes this time." Hard to believe it was only a few hours ago. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Carole said.

Though school had officially ended a few days ago, the Dalton Warblers' annual Christmas Presentation had ensured that many of them at least remained at the school until Christmas Eve. All except for Blaine who had to make his way to and from Mason to make both of his performances, and arrived sorely in need of a rest. Not that his voice betrayed it when he sang. 

The Presentation was a small matinee performance for parents and friends who could attend before they all headed home for the holidays. Kurt was lucky he only had to drive to Lima. Nick was probably still on his way back to Napoleon. Apparently it wasn't uncommon for boys to travel halfway across Ohio to attend Dalton.

"I expect to see that perfection at Regionals," Carole continued, with a sparkle in her eyes that was slightly mock severity but mostly pride, "from both my sons."

"You will," Kurt told her with supreme confidence, but her support made him smile as he said it. "Speaking of which, where's Finn?" Not that he expected Finn to come running as soon as he got home. His step-brother was probably far too busy downstairs playing Halo.

"He had to go out for a while," Carole answered. "Coach Sylvester wanted something, but he said he'd be back before dinner."

That sounded ominous.

Kurt managed to pick up all three of his bags at once. "Well, I'd better get changed." He already had the perfect outfit picked out for Christmas Eve dinner. "I'll be back up soon."

He cast another look over both his parents before turning for his bedroom. Even now, no more than a few weeks after the wedding, it still struck him with surprise that he had not one parent anymore, but two. It still felt strange. Strange but good.

 

* * *

 

It was almost an hour later before Finn turned up.

Kurt was just finishing off getting dressed when he heard Carole call out upstairs, "And take your laundry with you!" Then footsteps were coming down the basement stairs.

Kurt leaned closer to his mirror to check his hair for the last time. In the reflection behind him, he first saw Finn's arms, loaded up with clothing, followed by his face as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hello, Finn." Kurt spun on his heels to face his step-brother. "So what did Coach Sylvester want?"

Finn shrugged and trudged over to his bed, dumping his clothes on it in an absurd heap that made Kurt itch to go over and fold them properly again. He restrained himself. He knew Finn wouldn't appreciate it. At least not if Kurt were to start on his clothes in front of him. Behind his back, on the other hand...

"She organized the Glee Club to visit Mr. Schue," Finn said. "He's spending Christmas alone this year and we thought we'd surprise him, cheer him up, so we all went over and decorated his place."

Kurt could see it all in his mind's eye: the McKinley Glee Club all together with Mr. Schuester. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and all the rest of them. His heart ached. "You should have called me. I would have gone with you."

Finn froze with a shirt in his hand. "Oh."

With a sinking feeling Kurt realized what must have happened. He hadn't been invited because no one had thought to include him. 

"You forgot," he said. It wasn't a question, and he could hear the betrayal in his own voice.

"I wasn't sure you'd be home already," Finn protested. "And... and it was sort of on short notice. I mean, you don't say no to Coach Sylvester."

Kurt held up a hand to stop Finn from babbling any more excuses. "It's fine, Finn," he said, talking over the top of his own hurt. 

He should have realized by now: the McKinley Glee Club was moving on. It just hadn't hit him with such clarity before. He couldn't expect them to remember a former member forever, step-brothers or not. He would just have to get used to the fact that he wasn't at McKinley anymore. He was doing better at that these days. 

"I'm not part of your Glee Club anymore," he said out loud. "In fact, I'm a member of the competition. It's probably just as well you didn't invite me along."

Of course all the logic in the world couldn't make the ache go away. And he was still disappointed in Finn for forgetting. He'd thought they were getting along better these days.

Finn shifted from one foot to the other, looking like he wanted to say something but not sure how to. Instead, an uncomfortable silence settled between them, broken only by the distant sound of crockery from the kitchen.

Thankfully they were interrupted by Kurt's phone buzzing with a message. Kurt gratefully scooped it off the table. He was only slightly surprised by the name on the screen, but it made him smile all the same.

_Hope you got home safe. Merry Christmas, Kurt._

Kurt quickly sent back his reply, a warm and fluttery feeling hovering in his stomach.

_I did. Thank you. Merry Christmas, Blaine._

It was only when he'd sent the message that he realized Finn was still standing there watching him. Last year, that would have been a dream come true. Now it was just weird.

"What?"

Finn shrugged with one shoulder. "Nothing. Just... you looked... happy."

Kurt didn't miss the flash of pain across Finn's face on that last word.

But before he could wonder about it Finn was disappearing up the stairs again, shirt still in hand. He didn't look back. A few moments later Kurt heard the bathroom door shut.

Hurt lying heavy in his stomach, Kurt walked over to Finn's bed. Re-folding clothing at least gave him something else to focus on.

* * *

"Before we start, I'd like to propose a toast," Kurt's dad said, lifting his glass.

Kurt reached for his punch glass. Beside him, Finn copied the move.

"Today," Kurt's father began, "I am the luckiest man alive. I have all of you with me. So I want to propose a toast to all of us, on our first Christmas together as a family."

Kurt had to swallow hard. All at once Dalton and McKinley were far away. He was home, where he belonged.

He raised his glass to his father's. "Cheers."

Carole beamed and echoed him. Even Finn gave him a small smile as their glasses clinked.

Dinner turned out to be fantastic. It wasn't just the food, although Carole had outdone herself. Up until this year, he and his father had had very sedate Christmases for most of what Kurt could remember, but with four people in the house the atmosphere was immediately different: louder, more festive, and sort of wonderful.

For one thing, Kurt hadn't seen his father laugh so much in a long time. It was hard not to feel like something had fallen into place, something he hadn't even realized was missing. For another, Carole looked at Kurt like he was another son to her, and even Finn was mostly cheerful, when he wasn't disappearing inside his own head at random intervals.

Somehow Carole and his dad had put together the most amazing Christmas Eve for their family that Kurt could remember having.

That was why, when it came to the end of the meal, Kurt volunteered to clean up.

"No," he insisted when Carole offered to help, "you've done enough for us today. Now it's our turn. Come on, Finn."

Finn blinked and looked startled but he didn't protest. He just quietly got up to help Kurt carry the dishes back into the kitchen.

They left their parents sitting at the dining table, candles shining in the center, lighting the room in a soft warmth. A string of silver bells glittered along the curtain rod, and a sprig of Holly on the sideboard accented the Christmassy feeling.

Kurt's sentimental side felt like singing.

He left Finn to sort out the dirty dishes while he went hunting for the dessert plates. The low voices of their parents drifted through the doorway.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said over the clatter of porcelain.

Kurt spared him a quick glance. Finn was leaning against the kitchen counter looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Look, man, I'm sorry I didn't call you when we went over to Mr. Schue's. I know he was your teacher too. I should have at least thought to call and ask, so... I'm sorry."

Kurt set down his plates on the counter. The knot in his stomach loosened a little. He sighed. "I said it was fine. You know as well as I do that I'll be competing against you soon. Besides," he remembered the flash of pain he'd seen on Finn's face earlier, "I'm sure you've had other things on your mind."

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I guess." He gazed vaguely into the middle distance.

"Because you broke up with Rachel?" Kurt guessed.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Mercedes just texted me before dinner."

Finn nodded. "Christmas was always my favorite holiday, so it sort of sucks to break up with your girlfriend at Christmas, at least officially. Since then, I haven't exactly been too good at thinking of others this year."

Kurt's sympathy stirred. He didn't know exactly what Finn was feeling, but he didn't like seeing other people hurting either, including Finn. They might yell at each other sometimes, but they were brothers now, after all. And sometimes they were almost friends.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, " he said.

"Thanks," Finn said with a flat sort of smile.

Kurt glanced back around the kitchen. "Now, Carole said something about baking something for dessert..."

Finn lit up again. "Yeah, Mom makes these awesome cookies every year..."

Just as he was about to ask more, Kurt's phone buzzed again.

Finn went to retrieve Carole's Christmas cookies while Kurt fished out his phone. He thought he and Finn were probably okay again now, the ruffles smoothed over once more. Until their next blow-up anyway.

_How's your Christmas shaping up?_ Blaine wrote. _My brother thinks that novelty ties are a good idea, especially at Christmas Eve dinner._

Kurt found himself laughing.

"So, I know this'll be kinda awkward," Finn said, setting out a plate of star-shaped cookies on the counter, "but are you going to introduce us to that guy you keep texting any time soon? Because it's really getting kinda obvious."

"Finn!" Kurt slapped Finn's hovering hand away from the cookies. "Blaine and I are just friends."

Finn gave him a quick look. "If you say so," he said, diving back into the pantry.

Kurt shot a glare at his back and lifted his phone to text back.

_I suggest you hide his ties for the rest of your holiday. My brother is about to get roped into singing with me for our parents._

Feeling better, he peered around the corner of the doorway.

"We should sing something," he said casually. The smile on his father's face was one he'd previously only seen in photos when his mom was still alive. And Carole was laughing out loud, head thrown back, beautiful and open. Kurt was used to putting together dinner and events, but today the two of them had organized everything for all of them. There was only one way to say thank you. And if there was one thing he knew would cheer up Finn too, it was music.

"Huh?" Finn asked, stepping up next to him, a second plate of cookies in hand.

"Christmas is about family," Kurt told him. "And that's what we are. We'll sing for our parents."

Finn paused, gazing at his mother. He seemed equally affected by the way the two adults were looking at each other, the two who had brought all of them together like this.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kurt smiled to himself and picked up the other plate on the counter. "How well do you know _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_?"

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together,_  
_If the Fates allow._  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,_  
_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._


End file.
